


Power To Behold~

by C_A_T_M



Series: Hero Byeongkwan saves the day (or he would like to think) [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Sex, Choking, Come Eating, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Lube, Multiple Orgasms, No penetration, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Possibly Unrequited Love, Riding, Simultaneous Orgasm, Strap-Ons, Supervillains, Switching, Unsafe Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_T_M/pseuds/C_A_T_M
Summary: How could she be stupid enough to fall for such an obvious trap? Though... it at least wasn't a total waste of time.





	1. Super

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a drabble I did [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198279/chapters/45640267).

To say she felt like an idiot was a complete lie. She felt like that biggest fucking fool to ever grace the earth. 

Tightly tied rope dug into the skin of her ankles, the thick material chafing the flesh and irritating it until it stung. Her hands remained cuffed, a pair of power nullifying handcuffs that only authority figures should have had pinning her down.

It was only supposed to have been a routine visit, a check up on the outskirts of the city because a citizen had reported 'suspicious activity'. More often than not it was a stray animal causing a rucas but she was still sent to look away, just in the off chance it was a stupid villain creating trouble for people.

And it was just her luck that it really was a villain, and even more to her credit, it was the most notorious one that had managed to pin her down; BK

Everyone with working eyes and ears knew who he was, his frustratingly handsome face plastered all over the news and walls, taunting her every time she walked past them because the supernatural crime department always failed to catch him. He was like an elusive little rat, always managing to evade capture by sneaking away. 

His crimes ranged from petty to major, like bank robbing to graffiti on the side of the police building. He was never caught either despite her best efforts and that never failed to irk her.

Frowning, she struggled in her restraints, more than angry that she was left tied up and powerless. How the fuck had he even gotten these handcuffs anyway?

He was facing away from her, doing something with the lock on the only door in the room. Since she was bought bound and gagged, she resorted to staring holes into the back of his head, internally cursing him over again and calling him all the names and more in the book.

If only she had known it was him in this old building, she would have ran for the hills instead of letting her confidence and ego get to her head. 

"I can do this," She had responded in response to a concerned Kihyun, "it's probably just a cat anyway, who cares?" 

Kihyun had given her a long and hard stare before shrugging and muttering a 'do what you want. Your funeral costs aren't on me,' before she had walked out. Now she really did wish she had listened to the annoying but well meaning red head.

Would she still get payout for being murdered? She did have to pay absurdly high fees anyway because she was a superhero and that was deemed a predetermined condition - whatever that was supposed to mean. 

"You know, sweetheart, glaring at me won't get you out of here by faster." BK turned around, startling her ever so slightly as she narrowed her eyes further, wishing she could flip him off and watch that smug smile drop off his face.

His brow raised as she continued her venomous looks, his catlike hues boring into her own as his head tilted, tongue darting out to wet his plump lips. She really hated that he did that, especially while eyeing her up and down with that absolutely infuriating smug expression. 

It was so embarrassing, the shame of being caught was great but it was even greater because it was _him_ that had managed it. BK picked this up easily, his intelligence nothing to scoff at. "You think you're above me, don't you?" 

Voice lowering an octave, his movements graceful and calculated. She half wondered if he had ever been a dancer. He stalked closer, body lowering until he was eye level with her and she was able to see each individual pore and freckle that dotted his gorgeous visage that wasn't covered by a mask. A finger pressed under her chin, tilting it upwards as his breath fanned across her face. 

"You would be, if you weren't tied," Laughing at his own joke, his finger trailed along her jaw, feeling each muscle twitch and jump under his delicate touch. It almost made him laugh "jumpy, are we? You're so annoying."

Suddenly, before she could even register what he was doing and her mask of disgust faltered, his body was already on top of hers. His legs were on either side of her waist, hands cupping her face. 

"I like annoying, though," Smouldering brown hues flickered to her gagged mouth and her own eyes widened in response, a soft thumb grazing over the skin with such care and tenderness she could have mistaken him for a lover. He was hesitant to move any closer, looking deep into her eyes with a question in his own. 

'Can I?' He was asking, unaware of the battle she was facing internally. 

BK's weight on her was heavy, reminding her that this was all real and tangible, if her hands were free, she would have been able to reach out and touch his flawless visage, been able to feel the smile lines on his face. 

Of course she didn't like him. He was a villain while she was the hero, there was no way she could ever like him; no way he could like her. 

Yet, she still closed her eyes and nodded, unable to see his smile as he leant closer, breathe fanning across her face. 

His hands reached out, stroking her cheek before reaching behind her to pull off the gag. He stared at her for a moment like he expected a reaction before shaking his head almost sadly. 

"God," He whispered," why do you have to act so good all the time when you know being bad is so much more fun?" She could only swallow thickly, choosing to ignore the weight of his words and how heavily they sat on her chest, instead focusing on him as his lips brushed up against hers, the kiss starting out soft and gentle as he tested out the waters before it developed. 

Fleeting and feather like kisses were placed on her lips, his head tilting as they slotted with hers like they were always supposed to meet. Tongue darting out, rushing along the seam of her mouth she couldn't find it in her to care as she reciprocated.

Sure he was obnoxious as hell, but he was as hot all hell too. She supposed it had to balance out somewhere. 

His moans were low, hands holding her shoulders tightly, fingers pressing into the flesh with force. His kisses were passionate, warm and consuming, with teeth pulling on her bottom lip, his wet muscle reaching every crevice it could find before he pulled away. 

With his eyes half lidded and cheeks flushed, she wondered what had brought this on. Should be have been trying to kill her? Or at least hurt her?

These questions manifested in a quiet pants of 'why?' 

BK's hands travelled back away from her shoulders, resting on the sides of her face with his devilish simper returning. "Because I like you. Was I so good at keeping it a secret?" 

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know," He followed his huff with a pout that almost had her cooing. Crossing her arms, he shuffled closer, forcing her to tilt her head upwards to look at his face properly. "You know exactly why I lured you were and I know this because you haven't tried to leave either."

Her mouth opened to protest, but was cut off by his hand covering it. He refused to budge even when she licked a long stripe across his palm. "I don't want to hear any bullshit. I think you're cute and that it's a shame we only ever interact because you want to place me in handcuffs." At the mentioned object, his eyes went to her arms and the way they were held behind the chair. "Is that uncomfortable?"

"Why do you care?" Felinesque hues narrowed, staring at her like she was speaking a different language. 

"I'm a villain, not an asshole."

"You could be considered both."

Laughing, his fingers trailed from her neck up to the edge of her own dark mask, decorated with simple patterns of the swirling night that her powers were based off of. "That's perspective. What do you think I am?"

"I can't answer that," He realised a brow at her response, it was astounding how easily he poked to her, like they weren't supposed to be mortal enemies and were instead just casual friends. 

"Am I at least a sexy villain?" Her eyes rolled and she wished she couldn't feel his semi hard length pressing against her because now she could hardly focus. Fuck him for being so attractive; metaphrically but maybe a little literally too. "I'll take that as a yes."

His lips parted in shallow breaths, hues locking intensely with hers and making her drown within them, the enticing shade of darkening honey brown making her heart ache. She would be lying if she said she had never thought about him in a less than professional way, or of how good it would see to his smirk replaced with something else. 

"Can I?" 

She gulped, though refused to break eye contact. "Can you what?"

"Can I touch you? I promise you'll enjoy it," It wasn't that she didn't trust him, he might have been a nuisance but he wasn't a liar, it's just that her morals were conflicting with her desires. Would it really be terrible for her to let go of her inhibitions? 

Slowly, she nodded but he remained still. 

"I need words baby."

"Yeah, please."

His smile was so brilliant, so radiant that she couldn't believe she had ever entertained the idea of saying no.

The way he moved was graceful, full of poise and finesse whether he was running away from the law or grinding his hard erection against her, there was never a moment where he did anything clumsily. Thick lips were bitten on, cheeks retaining that delicious pink tinge as gentle huffs of pleasure passed his maws. 

Hard cock staining against his tight, restrictive leather trousers, BK tilted his head, miming for her to copy him. However, she didn't comply. If they were going to have sex, she wanted it on her terms. 

"Uncuff me," His expression turned suspicious, his slow and torturous movements stopping, "I want to be on top."

"How do I know you won't cuff me and leave?"

She smirked. "You don't."

He appreciated her honesty at least, hesitating ever so slightly before deciding fuck it, he really wanted her to do whatever she wanted to him. 

Anyone with two eyes could see how desperately he was pining, aching for even a simple touch. Whether it was gentle caresses or the rough feeling of her hand around his neck as she fucked him into oblivion, he didn't care as long as she was feeling him in one way or the other. 

Call him needy or whatever, but he was a simple man with a crush.

The handcuffs and rope were off and within that split second, she had flipped their positions, his body under her as she straddled his lap, legs on either side of him as they locked back into place, putting him completely under her mercy. 

Shit, he could have came at the sight alone, with her beautiful visage staring him down, tongue dating out to wet her lower lip before a devilish simper almost made him whimper. 

"You know," She began, her own hips slowly following the pattern his had taken, making sure to avoid his aching cock and instead focusing on his taunt thigh, "you're really fucking handsome. Especially in this position, BK. I'm almost glad I came to this warehouse."

Almost like a fulfilled prophecy, wind blew through the rickety windows, sending chills down his spine, goosebumps forming on his flesh. 

"Why are you teasing me?" He whined, only to hiss at the sudden contact on his length, her palm gently caressing his bulge overtop his trousers.

"You're always teasing me, it's about time you get what's coming to you," Knowing that she was referring to the countless times he had evaded her grip, he could only swallow and pray she didn't exact her revenge tonight. "Don't you agree with me?"

"Y-yeah," her hand moved faster, roughly palming him before her head dipped closer to his, attaching to his supple neck and gently sucking on the skin, laving at the flesh and leaving behind little splotches of red and purple that resembled a watercolour painting. Open mouthed kisses and gentle kitten licks covered his flesh, smarting with the dull pain of her teeth digging into his neck. 

Byeongkwan could hardly believe one of his biggest dreams came true, the one recurring fantasy that had plagued him day after day where her hand would stroke him to completion, filthy words whispered in his ears, was now a reality. 

However reality was so much better. 

"Look at you, you're not even resisting. I thought you were supposed to be the most elusive villain in Seoul, and now you're taking whatever I give you," She commented, lips still against his neck and sending vibrations down his body, "you're my baby, right?" 

Nodding, his eyes closing on bliss as he felt his abdomen curl, heat and pressure building within him before it suddenly stopped, forcing his eyes open. "BK, use your words. I _said_ you're my baby, aren't you?" 

"Yes, I'm your baby, yours and only yours," the dangerous glint in her eyes only made more arousal pool in his gut.

Suddenly, his body jolted as her hand made its way past his waistband, finding purchase within his boxers as her digits curled around his cock, giving him a soft squeeze to coerce more melodious noises from him. Thumb pressing to the sensitive tip of his length, jolts of pleasure rushed up and down his spine, his mouth wet with saliva and eyes darkened with lust. 

"You like that, huh baby? You want more? Tell me what you want me to do," He never expected her to be the one to have him under her control but he supposed that he had always been wrapped around her little finger. 

Though his cheeks burnt at the words leaving his lips he swallowed down his pride. "Want you to make me come, I wanna see my come on your ski-, s-shit!" He wished he could have seen all of her face and not just the parts that weren't covered by her mask as she chuckled, twisting her hand roughly. 

Using the beads of precome on the head of his angry cock, her nail dipped ever so slightly into his sensitive slit, spreading slick across the head and the sides before languidly pumping him, the weight of his dick heavy and girthy in her hand. 

Squirming, he could barely move because of the restraints, his teeth gritting tightly as her limb moved faster, paying extra attention to the throbbing vein on the underside of his cock and the beyond sensitive head that she was tracing slow circles on. 

Intoxicated with the deadly sin of lust, his vision blurred as she bit down on the junction of his neck, tightening her grip and using her entire fist to jerk him off. Swirling emotions gathered in his abdomen, overwhelming him until his back arched, white hot pleasure blinding him as he came, staining the inside of his trousers and covering her digits in ropes of white. 

"Ah, look," Embarrassment flooded through him as she pulled out her hand, displaying the come that hung in stings across her fingers, "Say 'ah', for me baby?"

Lips parting, he allowed her to slip her coated finger past his lips, licking off his release with quick rolls of his tongue, all while staring dead into her eyes. 

"Can't I touch you?" Fingers itching to touch any part of her, he couldn't prevent the drawling of his syllables, desperation lacing with every letter he spoke, "please?"

"I don't know, do you deserve to?"

"Yes! I want to make you feel good too," It was astounding how fast she'd managed to have him begging under her, his heart racing frantically like he'd just ran a marathon.

Finger placed to her chin in thought, she shifted on top of him, cheeky grin slowly making its way back onto her maws. How he longed to make them red, to watch them become swollen from his ministrations. "No. Not until I've made you come again."

Hooking onto the edge of his trousers, she looked at him for permission, sliding them down to his ankles eagerly when he nodded. His boxers were soon disregarded too, the cool air making his skin prickle and cock twitch.

Slowly, from behind her and from the dark corners of the building, the shadows began to shift and ripple, removing themselves from their designated areas. If he didn't know better, he would have began panicking.

That was her power: to manipulate the darkness around her and use it to do her bidding. It was one of the other reasons he was so interested in her. His own power of light manipulation completely cancelled it out as did hers. Together they were effectively null abilities when fighting. 

Some people did comment on how funny it was that the one with the darkness superpower was a superhero while the one with light was a supervillain, but that was the way the world worked.

"Stay still," He trusted her, knowing that she would never do anything to severely harm him, and so he was okay with becoming pliant despite his throbbing need, "they won't hurt you, I swear."

He nodded, mouth suddenly dry as the hulking mass of intangible mass towered over her, all the meager light from the rickety windows now blocked out and pulling him into darkness. Byeongkwan's gasp was strangled, suddenly feeling cold dread creep down his spine. Despite knowing that it was a natural reaction to being suddenly deprived of light, he couldn't help but shiver in fear. 

"BK, it won't hurt you. Look," The intimidating sphere of darkness split off, arm like appendages forming from it, darting towards him. They were cool, not freezing cold but just enough to have him jerking under its touch, especially when the barely there touches sent his mind into overdrive. 

She lowered herself, knees on the floor as she looked up at him from her lashes, her expression teasing and full of mischief. His hips bucked in desperation, his fingers twitching with the need to touch her skin. 

But he had to say, he really enjoyed the view of her between his legs. 

Gently kisses were trailed up from his ankle, softly sucking red onto his sensitive inner thighs, fingers digging into the supple flesh, clearly enjoying how he twisted and huffed above her, both impatient and eager. "Please, let me touch you."

"Shush, you can in a bit, just have some patience, baby," The nickname had him nodding, laying back against the chair, the slowly teasing nearly driving him crazy. "Can I taste you? You're so pretty," Index finger slowly making its way up and down his cock, he breathed a soft 'yes.'

His mind was whirring, sensations of burning warmth contrasted with the cold of the darkness stroking his cheeks made his eyes roll back into his head, unable to stop his hips from rutting into her hand. 

The laugh she gave was sweet but he had no chance to comment because her mouth had already found purchase on his pink and red tip, the very end of her tongue dipping into his slit and licking up the evidence of his release. Lips closing around the sensitive skin, the shadows progressed further down his body, heading under his shirt to caress his sweaty skin. 

"God, you look so good," Only responding with a gentle stroke of his inner thigh. he was wholely unprepared for her to swallow around him, his lower half shooting upwards and a loud, keening whine escaping him. "F-fuck, do that again…"

Byeongkwan's mind was fuzzy, everything around him forgotten except for her figure as she smirked, his cock still in her mouth before she slowly lowered herself, warmth and wetness enveloping him until he got the back of her throat. 

So enveloped in the sensations, he didn't even notice that his hips were being held down, the phantom limbs pinning him to the chair with a scary amount of strength. Her soft hums made vibrations travel down his length, his second orgasm rapidly approaching as his jaw clenched, sweat trickling down from his hairline. 

Trying his hardest to fight against his restraints, she laughed against him, tongue traveling up his dick as she swallowed again, tip hitting the back of her throat roughly, torturing him knowing that he couldn't seek out any more. 

"S-stop," His gasps were ignored, eyes rolling into the back of his head as she sucked, pulling back up so that her attention was only focused on the mushroom head before pulling off completely to blow cool air onto it, "oh god." 

"Does it feel good? Do you want me to stop?" Shaking his head furiously, a hand slid up his clothed chest before touching his neck, pretty fingers wrapping around it and squeezing, cutting off his air flow and making him inhale raggedly, eyes wet and body trembling. 

The intoxicating miss of asphyxiation and white hot pleasure muddled up his thoughts, leaving nothing of any consistency within him. He could only whine pathetically as her hand returned to lazily pumping him, pausing to attach her lips on the skin of his jaw before speeding up. 

Unable to focus on one particular sensation, his second and more powerful release came when she licked a stripe next to his ear, cool air making him shudder while she ground on him and swiped her thumb across the slit. 

However unlike last time, she didn't bother with cleaning up his come instead using it as lube to carry on pumping him until he was shaking, writhing from the almost painful shocks of overstimulation. Climbing off his lap and pulling off the clothing on her lower half, the articles pooling as her feet, her fingers hooked into the elastic as before it was also removed. 

His eyes widened, watching as she ground herself on his thigh, using his thigh to get off. Moans sounding like something from the seventh heaven, he could barely stop himself from getting hard for the third time, especially when she was coating his thigh in her slick. 

"I want you to sit on my face so bad," Biting on his bottom lip, he missed her subtle expression change as she imagined sitting on him, his tongue working eagerly on her folds. It almost made her want to push him down and sit on him but right now that wasn't her goal. 

"We'll see, now sit still, baby," Her power still holding all the control over him, now roaming freely under his shirt, rubbing against his hardened nipples and sending shocks through his body, he barely had any autonomy.

Slowly but surely, she was working herself to completion, hands firmly on his shoulders as she brought herself back and forth, enjoying the delicious flex of his muscles under her as it stimulated her clit directly. "Keep doing that, shit that's so good."

What he wouldn't do to be able to hear her soft panting next to his ear every day. If he died right now with her figure above him, he would have had zero qualms. Byeongkwan would brag about this non-stop do the rest of his life.

"Like this?" Flexing his thigh muscles as hard as he could, he was rewarded by her breathless whimpers that were like music to his ears, her exhales sending his senses haywire. 

"Mhm," Barely able to form any coherent thoughts, she does up, shift back and forth while also slowly gyrating her hips before she finally stilled, visibly swallowing as her orgasm ripped powerfully through her. 

He swore he could have come a third time just by watching her. 

For a few moments there were no words exchanged, smouldering pools meeting endless brown hues as their breaths mingled, faces impossible close to each other. It was strange how they had just been so intimate but they knew nothing about the other apart from what they chose to show. 

Their real names, identities, their lives were a secret and suddenly that was so much more apparent as they stared at each other, taking the time to take in each other's features.

She got up, slipping her clothing back on while the shadows dispersed, almost like they had never existed in the first place. For a split second he saw her look him over, wondering if she should free him before she moved against her better judgment.

Surely if anyone knew what she had done, she would be endlessly condemned.

Even so, her expression was soft, her touch gentle as she removed the handcuffs, stuffing them into her pocket and watching as he scrambled to put his clothes back on. 

"You know, I really should cuff and arrest you," He blinded at her, licking his lips, the previous cockiness completely gone, "but I won't. I'll give you ten seconds to leave "

"I'll see you again, won't I?" Perhaps he sounded desperate yet he couldn't have cared less.

He was kind of bummed that she didn't sit on his face but at least they both got something from the encounter. 

"That one is up to you, BK," She closed her eyes, "10-"

Knowing that she was serious, he began to make a beeline for the exit. 

"9. 8. 7-"

He watched her from the exit, a fond simper on his lips as he watched her person glimmer under the shitty amount of light. He did feel a little bit of regret for the shitty location but at least he could go home and call the day a success.

6\. 5. 4-"

Turning his back to her, he stretched his aching limbs. 

"3. 2-

"I guess you do know how to be bad after all," He yelled before she opened her eyes, no trace of the sly villain and she could only shake her head, smiling. 

"1."


	2. Human

Byeongkwan would have been lying through his teeth if he said that he wasn't ready to do something stupid in order to entertain himself. The boredom was eating him alive and nothing that once fulfilled him was doing it's job. 

He had expressed this grief to his Hyung, only earning a judging side glance and a shake of the head. 

"Stop being annoying, go find something to do instead of moping around," Donghun had said while pouring his cereal into the bowl, "you haven't left the house for a month for anything apart from work. Do something."

So now here he was, standing outside of the same bank he had robbed a while ago, perched on a building just a road away. He wasn't really looking for any money, only something to amuse hims-

Oh, who was he kidding?

He was desperate, practically a man starved. When he had planned his little trick just a month ago, he hadn't expected that he would find himself still pining. Of course he wasn't so delusional as to think he was in love with her, but it certainly was something more than just a desire to annoy the superhero. 

The breeze ruffled his hair, feline eyes squinting through his mask, the material sticking to his skin securely, no hope of coming off unless he did so himself. A little note weighed heavy in his pocket, the paper seemingly carrying the mass of the world because of its content.

Byeongkwan then huffed, the sound drowned out by the wind. "Now or never."

And then he went into action, his stride casual once he jumpt off the building. A blockade of light surrounded him, forcing people to look away unless they wished to be blinded, his power manipulating the sun's rays and using it to his advantage. 

A villain with powers of light was supposed to be unheard of, yet here he was: loud and clear. 

His strides were confident, concealing the slight worry that bubbled in his gut as he mentally went over his plan a thousand more times.

Step 1: Enter the bank. 

The door slammed open with a loud bang, people's stares piercing for a split second into the light before they screamed and yelled, shielding their eyes with their hands while bank advisors and employees scrambled to press the button for the lockdown. Byeongkwan wasn't heartless, feeling sympathy for the people who cowered away on the corners, moving out of his way and praying they wouldn't get hurt. 

Of course he would never intentionally hurt them, but they didn't have to know that.

The light around his body lessened, dimming to a dull glow as he stood in front of the cowering man behind the glass, his eyes wide and doe like. Everyone knew that concentrate beans of light meant disaster for glass. 

Step 2: Rob the bank 

"I think you know the drill by now, a billion won please," His 'request' was punctuated with a smile, innocent by nature but bone chilling to the unfortunate bank teller who nodded jerkily, his hands shaking as he got up. 

Of course they didn't have all that money on had and he wasn't going to be too picky. The bank had good customer service anyway so he wasn't worried. 

The man went under the desk, Byeongkwan's eyes staring holes into him even through his mask. The money was shoved through the hole in the glass, though that soon grew old and he stepped in through the staff only door. Like he said, excellent customer service. 

People and employees alike shrunk into themselves, some snapping pictures of him from the sidelines but most people were still. Money was shoved into a plastic bag, handed to him as he bowed almost mockingly.

"Pleasure doing business with you all," Now all he had to do was wait.

Step 3: Smile and grin as they appeared. 

Byeongkwan walked with a bounce in his step, walking outside of the bank and lounging against the front, announcing without a single word that you shouldn't come in - not that anyone did.

It was amusing to see how many people did double takes, staring at him and his ridiculous sack of money before driving/walking away. 

Sucking on his teeth, he tapped his foot impatiently. Just what on earth was taking them so long? Had the printer in the office broke? The SHCD (superhuman crime department) were usually faster than this, even if the normal people thought they did nothing but laze around all day. 

Just as he kicked himself off of the wall, his shoulders rolling and boredom closing his thoughts, a loud voice broke through his trance. "BK! Stop right there!" 

"I wasn't moving," The superhero huffed, glaring at him while Byeongkwan stifled a laugh. Perhaps he should have been insulted that they kept sending rookies over but could he blame them? The SHCD were on their last legs as it was with their budget cuts; he would know since he was on the damn finance team. 

"Well, just uh… Stay there!" The young man was trying his hardest to be confident, but even from this distance he could see their legs shaking. 

"I'm literally not moving," If she wasn't even going to show up, he may as well have some fun with the unfortunate rookie. 

The bag of cash swung at his side, lazily watching the superhero approach him. Even if he was nervous, there was still passion in the boy's eyes that he rarely saw anymore - it was refreshing.

"Yang? You can step down for now, sorry for being late," Immediately, his posture straightened and he looked around, hoping to catch sight of her. They _always_ despatched her, even when she looked like she would rather fight death. "As for you, BK. Just give the money, I'm really not bothered right now."

The younger superhero stepped back, his eyes sparkling as he watched her place her hands on her hips, exasperated beyond belief.

"Tempting offer," Tongue rolling over every syllable he could, he couldn't resist giving her a cheeky wink, "but I think I'll have to decline, baby."

Even if he wasn't close enough to hear it, he could clearly see her lips moving in a motion to form a curse, her expression unamused. "BK."

His hands went up, the sly smirk still decorating his plush lips. "Okay okay, but come here and I'll drop the money. I promise, and you know I'm not a liar."

She stared hard at him before sighing, her powers summoning a force of darkness behind her, the shadows leering at him and daring him to do something. He didn't.

"Whatever," She moved closer with stealthy steps, keeping track on his motions as he dropped the bag of money onto the floor with a dull thud. "Just stay still."

"Sure."

Step 4: Escape for the nth time but not before 'accidentally' leaving behind the note.

Just as she reached a foot's length away from him, the shadows shot out and grabbed the bag, wrapping around the handles and dragging it towards her. He couldn't even bring himself to look bothered.

Eyes locked with his, smouldering brown staring her down with unreadable emotion. Even if they were enemies, there was a mutual respect for each other that still held true. 

"Well," Byeongkwan stretched, grinning broadly, "you foiled my plans again. You should really get a day job," Her eyes rolled at the comment just as he jumpt away from the shadow hand trying to grasp his leg. "Guess I'll be going then."

Remaining stock still, her arms crossed above her chest and she shook her head. Too engrossed with letting his eyes roam over her features, he hardly noticed 'yang' creeping up behind him until he was almost captured.

The power blocking handcuffs brushed his skin for a split second before a beam of light shot Yang straight in the chest, hurtling him far away while his hands tingled. 

Byeongkwan's back was turned and she sped into action, darkness wrapping around him as a distraction, blinding him for a few seconds while she gained ground, ready to tackle him to the ground and _finally_ arrest him.

However, he wasn't one of the best super villains for nothing, his own power nullifying hers but also his at the same time. However, that didn't mean she was defenceless, her arm swinging back to deliver a hard punch to his side, one he returned swiftly. He would rather not send her home with bruises but the world couldn't know of their extracurricular activities.

"Come on, BK, I really can't be bothered today," Her whine almost made him want to submit, his head shaking as he dodged yet another swift kick to his stomach. 

"Oh?" He breathed, hands slipping into his pocket and bringing out the gold, "want to talk about it?" 

Though it was said cheekily in an attempt to annoy her, he also used it as a distraction, grabbing her leg while it was midair and flinging her into the wall. She quickly retaliated by having her shadow grip his arm, tossing him into the ground like a ragdoll. As long as he didn't have his power activated, she was free to use her own.

"Fuck off," She breathed, though not really meaning it. She did look a little off today and he had some semblance of empathy. 

Shadow still holding onto his arm, he was dragged towards her. He could have easily gotten out if he used his light but he wanted to get close to her without raising suspicion.

Brow raising, he waited till he was keeping at her feet before swiping at her, the piece of paper stuffed into her shoe within that split second before he set himself free, the bright burst of light forcing her to close her eyes and retreat. 

Step 5: Bask in the victory.

His shoulders rolled, a victorious aura surrounding him.

"It was nice meeting you all again, but I have a supervillain meeting I have to attend," Yang gaped at him while she shook her head, preparing to storm him again. 

Unfortunately for her, he wasn't interested in anymore fighting, his goal had been achieved and he couldn't be happier. With one final blinding smokescreen of white, he disappeared from their view and left her cursing. 

Unbeknownst to her, he was watching her read the note from one of the building's roofs, grinning from ear to ear as she stuffed it into her pocket and walked back into the bank to return the money. 

Mission accomplished. 

* * *

 

The hotel room he had picked was lavish by all means, reserved under a fake name and alias that had taken way too long to figure out - so long that Donghun had called him out on it and told him to stop slaving away. While he was fairly certain that she wouldn't try to arrest him now, he still had to take some semblance of precaution.

While he was lounging around, admiring the pretty canopy bed and the ridiculously beautiful view of the city from the window, he was drawn back to reality by a knock on the door. Scrambling up, he realised that the time he'd specified on the note had passed a few minutes ago.

Just for safety, he looked through the peephole and noticed that she was wearing normal clothing, her mask stuck to her skin almost like an afterthought.

More than likely she has entered without one and put it on just as she reached the specified floor. Byeongkwan inhaled, steeling his nerves before opening up the door, ushering her in and avoiding looking at any cameras.

Only god knew what kind of scandal would arise if anyone was to spot them in a hotel room together. 

Whenever he was fortunate enough to see her, she was always confident, dressed in her suit and showing nothing less than complete faith in herself. So seeing her now as she fiddled with her thumbs and shuffled in front of him, was jarring. The unfamiliarity of her behaviour, in turn, made him a little nervous too. 

"Um," Her eyes met his as he cleared his throat, red tingling the tips of his ears, "I didn't think you would come. Thank you…"

"Yeah, you're welcome, though I would be lying if I said I didn't want to come," Suddenly the nervous demeanour that she had adopted completely melted away, each of her moves calculated and graceful. "You might be annoying as hell, BK, but you still have me around your little finger."

He swallowed, intimidated by the unending pools that stared at him back, her lips quirking upwards into an almost teasing smirk. "Really? Then why don't you show me how whipped you are?"

Shoulders rolling, small cracking noises echoing in the room, she began to take short, sweet steps towards him. "Do you have a safe word, baby?" 

"SHCD," He could clearly see her struggling not to laugh at his choice but it was a good one to pick since it would completely ruin the mood if he needed to use it. Nonetheless, with the way heat pooled in his lower belly, he highly doubted he would even need it.

The first thing he noticed was how pretty she was, face just inches away from his as her hands caged him in, breath mixing with his while his heart hammered furiously against his sternum. 

Every freckle, scar and dark mark painted the picture of perfection, his greedy eyes worshipping the masterpiece in front of him before he eventually destroyed it. 

Her lips were soft, pressing against his like they were made for him. It was entirely too innocent for the situation they were in, no one daring to go beyond the pace that was established until her teeth dug into his bottom lip, pulling on it gently before letting go. The pink that stained his cheeks was amusing, hands cupping his face as she cooed.

"Do you like that?" She questioned, the authority making his knees weak, "answer me, BK."

"Yes, I do," Hands trailed down from his face to the side of his waist, pulling him closer to her body for a split second. "I want more."

A single brow raised as he grasped her hand, pulling her along to the bedroom that he had decorated especially for this occasion. Luscious silk sheets covered the mattress, the faint scent of vanilla permeating throughout the room as they entered.

However, the main point of interest was the neatly placed toys that rested on the pillow, the focal piece to the entire room. Displayed on a crudely vibrant purple cushion, there was no way anyone could miss it. 

"Oh? BK, are you sure you're comfortable with me using those on you?" The slip in character to ask about his well being made his pulse raise, reminding him that it was his long-time crush and enemy that he was holding on to and making himself vulnerable to.

"I trust you," Her inhale was sharp, movements sharp and almost unpredictable as she pushed him onto the bed. Byeongkwan's body bounced and his eyes rounded at the sudden force.

"God, you have no idea what you do to me," Gently tugging at the hem of his shirt, his arms lifted to let her ease it off his, the garment discarded quickly. "I hate that you're so hard to capture, the company makes it out like it's our fault you're so slippery."

Sitting on his abdomen, he was gently pushed backwards until his head hit the pillow, looking up at the hero the on top of him. Nails scratched along his skin, tracing his twitching abs and relishing in the red lines that were left behind. "We had another fucking budget cut. They let so many people go," Her mouth was now dizzyingly close to his, Byeongkwan's vision tunneling so that all he could see, could think of, was her. "They're taking advantage of rookies who don't know their worth," her teeth scraped along his throat, "young people like Yang who don't know shit. They don't understand the field yet, they'll die because the public thinks we're doing fuck all."

If he didn't know better, he would have been scared, terrified at the calmness of her words. Yet as her mouth sucked red and purple marks into his supple flesh, he couldn't bring himself to care. "People like _you_ ," A particularly rough nip to his skin made him yelp, "who are so hard to catch, make the public lose faith in us. You and your stupidly handsome smile that drives me crazy," Her tongue dragged across the mark, the gentle sting making him hiss, "you and your ability that nullifies mine. Everything about you makes me so angry I want to cry and fuck you senseless at the same time."

"Then do it," His wet eyes met hers that swam with lust and power, "who's stopping you?"

Her laugh was soft, subtle as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, her exhale tickling his sensitive neck. "Not you."

Beautiful marks of passion littered his throat, colouring him like a fancy Victorian watercolour. Soft fingers traced the blotches, thumbs stroking across his adam's apple before applying pressure to the sides of his throat, sending him into a hazy delirium.

Tears of arousal wet his lashes, his length straining obscenely against his underwear, aching for any sort of touch. "Touch me, please," His voice broke but he couldn't have cared less, not when the only thing on his mind was how sexy she looked staring down at him.

"Hm? You want me to ruin you, baby? You want me to fuck your pretty hole?" Nodding furiously at her words, the loss of pressure on his waist was both alarming and refreshing. 

Precome wet his boxers, fabric sticking to his skin uncomfortably as he waited impatiently for her to take the strap on from the pillow. She inspected the lube, grinning broadly at the 'strawberry flavour' printed across the front. 

"That's cute, of course you would like something as sweet as strawberry inside you," Not knowing how to retaliate, he kept his mouth shut, instead opting for a needy whine. "Relax baby, I need to prepare you."

Gaze landing on his hard cock, she settled again between his thighs, shoving him harshly if he tried to sit up to see her. "Tut tut, you're so nosy. If you carry on acting like this, I won't let you come."

With the way he was slowly losing his mind, Byeongkwan knew that wasn't the option he wanted to take. Instead he became pliant, letting her do as she pleased. 

"Well done," She praised, stroking his inner thigh with feather like touches, the taunt muscles under his skin jumping at the contact. "I'm going to take these off, yeah?" 

"Okay," The cool air hit his length at once, skin prickling at the rush as her hand, slick with strawberry lube, gently stroked him. The pace was excruciatingly slow, low moans falling from his lips as his hips jerked, desperately for something more. 

"What did I say about patience?" Dull shocks of throbbing pleasure intoxicated him, thoughts almost incoherent as he pouted. "Don't pout, you know I'm weak for that."

He continued to purse his lips, her sigh loud and clear as she ignored his length, instead spreading his legs further before propping them up on her shoulders. "Just for that, I'm not going to touch your pretty cock."

"Please! I promise I'll be better, I won't do it again!" Words that should have made him feel shame at his neediness only served to fuel the fire licking at his abdomen, his body weeping at the loss of contact.

"Begging won't work. If you make even a little bit of noise, I'm leaving you here on your own, BK," Despite knowing it was an empty threat, he couldn't stop his heart from jumping into his throat, his head shaking quickly as he clapped his hands over his mouth. 

Cold lube smeared over his skin, leaving filthy trails that coated his inner thighs and legs as she slowly worked one finger into him. The sensation of being stretched immediately shots sparks down up spine, back arching as he struggled to contain the moans that itched at his throat. 

"Look at you, taking me so easily. You're so good to me," Her fingers were skilled, his walls fluttering around her single digit, "why can't you be like this normally?" 

Slowly, another finger was pushed inside of him, stretching him out further as his slick insides took whatever it could get. Curling them into a come hither motion, he could sense her stare burning into him, watching him closely for even the slightest noise. 

Thank god she couldn't hear his panting. Byeongkwan swore he could have come from just her hands alone. 

"One more and I think you're all good," As the third finger slowly made its way inside, her hand rocked, brushing up against his prostate just enough to tease him but not enough to bring him to his end. "You good, baby? What's your word?" 

"S-SHCD," Satisfied with his answer, her fingers increased speed, slamming with a scary amount of agility into his prostate, each thrust bringing him one step closer to the edge. 

It wasn't until he was teetering, just about to fall off the edge of the dangerous precipice, that she stopped, pulling out all together and leaving him with his cock covered in precome while his orgasm ebbed away. 

"I didn't make a noise!" He protested, only to be met with the sight of her kneeling, her clothes slowly removed. The clear power imbalance only frustrated him; he was entirely naked while she had everything on except her trousers. 

"Payback," Was her only response. 

Watching hungrily as she adjusted the strap on around her hips, she was swift with aligning herself to his entrance, hand wrapped around the lubed up plastic cock to guide it in. "Are you ready?" 

With his fucked out expression, drool covering his lips and lashes decorated with tears, he didn't think he could have nodded any faster.

The initial stretch was enough to have his head hitting the pillows, each of his muscles tensing.

"You need to relax, sweetheart. It'll hurt otherwise," Slowly, her power was activated, the shadows running across his body at the same moment as her thrust. They left goose bumps in their wake, caressing his smouldering skin before covering his eyes, rendering him blind. "You're taking me so easily, you were made for this, weren't you?"

Her thrusts were slow, calculated as she pushed into him, hands gripping onto his hips and pulling him further down onto her. The sheets under him were bunched up in his fists, mouth hanging open as ecstasy poured through his body - cock twitching with every brush against his sweet spot.

The dirty words that were whispered into his ear only enhanced what he was feeling, the drag of plastic against his sensitive insides nearly enough to make him insane - let alone when they were enforced with her filthy praises. 

Each push inside him was rougher than the last, slowly increasing in intensity until he was being moved like a doll, moulding like clay to her demands as she forced every last reaction she could out of his body. The constant abuse of his prostate built up until he couldn't handle it anymore, his end creeping up on him so slowly that he didn't notice it until his vision went white. 

Ropes of white covered his chest, shooting so far up his body that it almost reached his chin. However, instead of stopping, she carried on going, milking him for all his worth. 

"S-stop, I'm too sensitive! I can't-" His whines were accompanied by his breathless pants, hands unable to do anything while his legs felt like jelly, her relentless behaviour throwing him head first into another brutal orgasm that had all sensible thoughts leaving his mind. 

Barely even noticing that she had pulled out, she took the time to admire how beautiful he looked, his skin glossy with sweet and his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"You did so well," The shadows dispersed, the light flooding his senses and made him blink as he heaved, struggling to catch his breath. 

She removed the strap on, placing it on the pillow while reminding herself to clean it later.

It took a good feeling minutes before Byeongkwan could feel his limbs again, mind no longer numb from the pleasure that had left him incapacitated. He sat up slowly, cock chubbing up again as he noticed the dark spot in her underwear.

"Can I-?" She nodded, letting him pull her onto his lap and into another kiss, tongue and teeth clashing as he messily took as much as he could, grinding up against her core and keening at the friction the fabric provided. 

Her slick coated him even through the fabric, his hips jerking into hers in an attempt to give each other some form of relief. It only riled them up more. 

"Let me," Underwear pulled off her legs with ease, her body was slow in moving across his, his cock sliding up and down against her slit, occasionally bumping against her clit and rewarding him with a honeyed gasp.

Thumb pressing against her button, figure eights gently being rubbed onto the sensitive bundle of nerves,it was enough to distract her while he thrust upwards, seating himself nicely within her tight heat.

Velvet walls pulled around his length, his arms wrapping around her body to pull her closer, while his thumb never left her nub. A sharp bite on his earlobe reminded him who was in charge, her smirk predatory as she ground onto him, devouring each of his little noises.

White hot pleasure coursed through them both, both of them worked up and knowing they wouldn't last long. His thumb was relentless nearly rubbing her raw as she lifted herself up and down on his length, the drag of him lighting up every nerve available. 

"Shit, you're so pretty," He truly meant it. Even when her body was shiny with sweat and some bruises from the fights she'd been in, she looked the part of an angel. There was no place on earth that he would rather have been in. 

She didn't reply and he was glad, he probably would have lost all use of his brain if she did. 

The knot in his stomach tightened the same time her walls did, engulfing him and making him feel everything tremor that passed through her body. Quickly, the speed of his hands increased and his thrusts lost their rhythm, her body slowly down and her thighs shook. She was the first to come, eyes closing and hold on him tightening as she fluttered around him, triggering his own end. 

He was quick to pull out, letting his come cover her skin and watching as it lewdly stained her white. 

Byeongkwan looked back up, eyes begging as she panted, turning her head away from him as she got up. 

Suddenly, the temperature of the room dropped and he could feel his blood stop in its place. She was going to leave again and they would return to how it always was; pretending like there was nothing between them.

It was without his own consent that his mouth moved, hand gasping her wrist as he looked at her pleadingly.

"Please stay, you don't have to go just yet," She was still, mulling over her options while staring at where he was holding her. "You don't have to go," he repeated.

"BK, what's the point? You and I both know that whatever _this_ is will have to stop. What's the use in dragging it out?"

Her words stung though he understood where she was coming from. How could we trust him when she barely knew who he was? Sure he was the person she just had sex eith but he was also the villain who struck fear into the people of Seoul.

Yet he couldn't just let her walk away, not when the thought of her doing so made him feel like his insides were bleeding. 

"Because I want you to stay. There's no use in dragging it out but I like you. I really do. Even if we can't ever have anything else, I want this. One night, just one," His hand left hers, giving her the freedom to do what she liked.

He had chosen to bare his heart to her and she held all the power in the world. Whether she crush him and leave him in ruins or she nurture what little false hope he has, was up to her. Honestly, he didn't know which he preferred.

It felt like an eternity before she moved, her exhale reflective of all the burden she felt. 

"Just one," She whispered, "only this one night, BK."

He could do that. One night was all he asked for and he knew he would be pushing his luck otherwise. Even if they never met again, he could tell himself that it was worth it. She was worth it, worth mixing two worlds that should never have been mixed. 

Byeongkwan swallowed. "Okay."


End file.
